Goddess of Mischief
by Arwen4eva
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote for my friend Grace for Xmas and also the first Thor one. This is about her and Loki together. Grace and Loki meet in a coffee shop on Earth as Loki is looking for his Queen. He has not been evil to his family or to anyone on Asgard. Over time, Grace and Loki grow together and Loki takes Grace to Asgard. I DO NOT OWN THOR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


**A/N: I wrote this for my best friend Grace for Christmas and she wanted me to put it up on here. :) So here it is.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Once again the coffee shop is crowded. Very crowded.

Grace orders her usual silky hot chocolate with fresh cream and sugary marshmallows and a piece of gorgeous rich chocolate cake that melts in the mouth.

She looks around and notices a man sitting alone in the corner booth. _Her_ spot in the coffee shop where it is secluded and not many people notice it is there.

_'Should I?'_ she muses to herself. _'It is packed in here and he is on his own. He shouldn't mind...'_

Grace gathers up her courage and walks over to the slightly circular table, her treat laden tray in hand.

"Excuse me." she says politely when she reaches the table.

The man looks up from his milky coffee. "Yes?"

"Sorry but I was wondering if I would be able to sit here. Everywhere else is occupied." Grace explains nervously.

The man seems to consider it for a moment before smiling.

"Of course." he says causing Grace to smile gratefully. She sits down next to him but not too close, placing her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm Grace." she says holding out her hand for a shake.

The man takes her soft hand in his and places a gentle kiss upon her knuckles causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

"My name is Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

A blush creeps onto Grace's face as she withdraws her hand.

_'Why is he making me feel this way?'_ Grace asks herself trying to ignore the warm feeling in her chest.

"Well Loki, it is a pleasure to meet you too and thank you for letting me sit here." Grace says surprising herself as her voice sounds normal.

_'Well, at least my voice isn't high or squeaky…'_

A silence then falls over the pair yet it isn't uncomfortable.

Grace takes the time to look at Loki whilst he gazes into his coffee again as if it is a fascinating object of some sort.

In actual fact, it is so he doesn't stare at Grace.

_'It isn't proper to stare at a lady. Maybe she will be the one I have been searching for. Maybe she is the one I return to Asgard with...'_

She admires his black straight hair – well straight until it reaches the end where it curls upwards. His green eyes that seem to have a sparkle of mischief embedded within them.

_'By the Gods, he is handsome...'_ Grace thinks.

Slowly, Grace sips on her now cool enough to drink hot chocolate until it is gone and neatly devours her slice of cake. Still they are cocooned in their comfortable silence. When she is done, Grace stands which causes him to look up at her again.

"Thank you again Loki." Grace says.

"No problem at all Grace." he replies.

Grace's cheeks pull her lips upwards making her smile at Loki.

"Goodbye Loki."

"Until the next time."

Little did Grace know that that was the first of many encounters to come.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Grace and Loki repeatedly bump into each other. In the supermarket, in town, on their way home.

Eventually, Loki asks her something he has wanted to do for a while.

"Grace." Loki says when they meet up in the coffee shop, sitting in the same booth the first met, his new favourite spot as it is where he knows she will sit. "I was wondering, and hoping, if you would perhaps go out with me this evening?"

Grace smiles immediately.

"I would love to Loki." She replies honestly.

"Good."

Grace takes a sip from her hot chocolate and some cream sticks to her nose causing Loki to laugh.

He sweetly kisses her nose removing the cream. Grace blushes.

"You had some cream on your nose."

Grace then laughs.

_'That gorgeous laugh I fell in love with.'_ Loki thinks.

* * *

That evening finds the couple in the middle of a deserted park after a beautiful meal out together.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Loki asks.

"Definitely. It was wonderful Loki, thank you."

Loki leans in and captures Grace's lips softly with his own.

When they part slowly, Loki's voice is almost a whisper.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes." Grace states confidently and honestly. "Yes, I do Loki."

Loki's arms snake around Grace's waist. "Then hold onto me."

Grace's brow creases with confusion but she complies wrapping her own arms around Loki's waist.

Loki looks upwards into the beautifully clear starry night.

"Heimdall." he shouts. "Open the Bifrost."

Seconds later, a blinding rainbow light surrounds the pair and they are then swept off their feet.

* * *

When they arrive in Asgard, Grace's eyes grow wide at the surrounding shining colours and a smile appears on Loki's face.

"It is daylight out there. It was late evening." Grace says.

"Time runs differently here than on Earth." Loki explains.

Grace stays within Loki's arms and shies slightly when she sees Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

"Welcome back home Loki and welcome young Grace. My name is Heimdall and I am the gatekeeper here in Asgard. I guard the Bifrost and watch over all 9 realms. Including your world."

"A big job then!" Grace exclaims amazed._ 'And a little bit creepy.'_ She mentally adds. Loki just laughs.

"Come Grace. I shall show you the palace and maybe you can meet my brother and our friends."

Grace nods which prompts Loki to take her hand and lead her towards his home.

* * *

"How are you able to access the palace?" Grace asks as they walk down the bridge and admires the sight of Asgard before them.

"Well, I'm kind of part of the royal family. My father is Odin - the King - and my brother is Thor."

"Wow." is all Grace can muster to speak.

"I know. It does seem a bit daunting at the moment, but you shall grow accustomed to it. I think we should try and find Lady Sif first of all. She should have something you can wear to help you feel at home."

* * *

The arrive at the palace together around half an hour later and Loki leads Grace up a huge grand golden staircase.

"Hopefully Sif will be in her chambers at this time." Loki says as they turn left and continue heading upwards.

They are then encountered by a large, broad shouldered man with golden shoulder length hair, carrying an interesting looking hammer in his hand.

"Loki, who is this you have brought here?"

"Thor, this is Grace. She is from the same world as your Jane."

"Earth?"

"Yes." Grace says.

"Well a pleasure to meet you Grace." Thor says inclining his head slightly.

"Before you go brother, have you seen Sif? Grace will need to borrow some clothes."

"In her chambers." Thor says.

"Thank you brother. We shall be on our way now. See you at dinner."

"Bring your friend along won't you."

"Of course I shall but Grace isn't my friend. She is a lot more than that believe me."

A rosy tint fills Grace's cheeks. Loki places his hand on the small of Grace's back and guides her up the stairs continuing their journey.

* * *

That evening, Loki takes Grace to dinner with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three - Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.

At the table, Grace sits between Loki and Sif - her new friend.

The burgundy dress she had borrowed from Sif flows around her legs and feet. Her hair has been styled by Sif - "because it goes with the dress." she had said - and has been dotted with pearls and flows down her back.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Loki mumbles into her ear as the others argue over correct fighting techniques.

"You look rather handsome yourself." Grace replies.

Whilst Grace changed, Loki changed back into his regular Asgardian clothing. Which is – in his opinion – much more comfortable and it feels right.

"Thank you." he says. He leans forward and places his lips half on her smooth skin of her cheek and half on her soft lips, teasing her.

Grace blushes when she realises that the others are no longer arguing and when she turns, they are all looking at her and Loki.

"You two are made for each other you know. I can see it." Sif says.

"Thank you Sif." Loki says and Grace smiles. But that quickly turns into a yawn.

"You're tired. Come, I'll walk you to your chambers." Loki says. Grace nods and smiles again as Loki assists her to stand.

"Thank you everyone." Grace says. "It has been a lovely evening."

Sif stands and hugs Grace.

"Perhaps I could show you around tomorrow? It is going to be great having another girl around."

Grace smile and takes Loki's hand.

"I shall look forward to it. Good night everyone and sleep well."

Loki then leads his love out of the dining hall.

* * *

After a few weeks, Grace has fully settled into Asgard and decides this will be her home.

She has her own chambers but tends to stay with Loki and on occasions, with her new found best friend Sif.

Then one night, Grace and Loki are alone strolling in the gardens together when a sight catches Grace's eyes.

"What's that?" she asks Loki.

"Why don't you go and see?" he replies.

Grace pulls away from him and goes to explore, her dress rustling at her feet as she walks. A nervous feeling makes its home in the pit of Loki's stomach.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

When he walks up to her, Grace's mouth is wide open in shock.

_'Oh My God.'_ Grace thinks.

Earlier on in the day whilst Grace was with Sif, Loki was busy covering the magnificent fountain with candles and sprinkling the water with fragrant red rose petals.

After talking to Sif for a long time whilst Grace was with Thor, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, Loki managed to make sure that this moment will be perfect and romantic.

Grace turns around to face Loki, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Did you do this?" She receives no reply. Instead Loki takes her hand and guides her to a space on the fountain edge that has been left clear of candles.

Grace sits down and Loki kneels in front of her.

"I know we haven't been together for very long Grace, but I cannot deny the yearning of my heart. My life has been so much better since you came and asked to sit with me in your favourite coffee shop. I had gone to Earth to help find me someone I could love and I found her. You. What I am trying to say, I love you and I want you by my side for all eternity. Grace, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

He produces a silver band encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

For a moment there is no reaction other than shock on Grace's face. Loki begins to feel sick and believes that she is about to reject him. Then suddenly,

"Yes!" Grace exclaims startling him.

A dashing smile appears on Loki's face as he slides the ring on Grace's finger. He then presses his lips sweetly to hers.

"I love you." Grace mumbles as they break apart, resting their foreheads on each other.

"I love you too."

* * *

A week after the joyful wedding, Odin makes Loki and Grace King and Queen of Asgard.

_"You have shown great responsibility Loki and have made a very wise choice marrying this one." Odin had said to his son during the feast held after the wedding ceremony..._

_Grace and Loki are sitting with Thor alongside their mother and father at the head table. It is their wedding feast._

_Grace and Loki constantly have smiles plastered onto their faces and receive constant congratulations and well wishes for the future. They remain glued to each other's side._

Since Grace accepted Loki's proposal, Loki has been very protective over his love. He would check on her multiple times throughout the day to make sure she wasn't alone or that she was feeling ok.

At first it was annoying for Grace but then she thought of it as sweet, and now, she doesn't mind at all as she has grown accustomed to it. It was a similar feeling when she was settling in Asgard.

Thor had been one of the first to congratulate the pair on their engagement and Sif had practically wept her eyes out with joy. From then on all she seemed to talk about was how Grace's dress would look, how Grace's hair and make up would be applied, what flowers they would have, even what food would be served at the feast which they did not have to worry about at all.

Grace eventually grew bored of hearing about the wedding plans. She simply wanted the wedding day to come soon.

"I love you. My husband." Grace whispers into Loki's ear.

"I love you too. My wife." Loki replies as he quickly claims Grace's soft, warm lips with his own.

* * *

Now as Grace sits beside Loki on the throne of a world far away from her old home, this is more than she could ever believe possible to happen. Especially to her. A normal girl raised in a normal village with a normal loving family, who attended a normal school and had a normal education and a normal, simple life. Now Queen of Asgard!

Loki leans over to her, kisses her cheek and whispers into her ear,

"Welcome to our kingdom. My Goddess of Mischief."

_'Hmm. I quite like the sound of that.'_ Grace muses to herself.

For many years to come, the kingdom would prosper under the rule of the God and his Goddess of Mischief.

**End note: Please review to let me know what you think :) **


End file.
